1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable electric power generators that are started or stopped by remote control. A unique safety feature includes the use of audible tonal patterns or a recorded verbal message, or both, to warn persons in close proximity to the portable generator that the engine is about to start.
2. Background
Portable electric power generators have become quite common in modern society finding use in remote construction sites, remote camping sites, and emergency auxiliary power supplies for individual homes. Most of these units are powered by liquid or gaseous fuels such as gasoline, diesel fuel, or propane. The convenience and utility of portable electric power generators may be greatly enhanced through the use of remote control devices such as wireless remote controls or hardwired remote controls to control starting and stopping of the engine powering the generator. An audible alarm or verbal warning messages to indicate that the generator is about to start provides a significant safety feature. Due to excessive noise and the exhaust gas emissions, portable electric power generators are often positioned in remote locations with respect to the site where the electrical power is to be consumed. Remote control of the engine driving the generator eliminates the need for the user to travel to the generator site each time it is desired to turn on or to turn off the engine powering the generator. In remote camping sites, remote construction sites, and other applications, the duty cycle of a portable electric power generator is often highly intermittent and, thus, the use of remote control for starting and stopping the unit affords great convenience and is environmentally sound since the unit is only operated when electric power is needed.
Described herein is the Portable Electric Power Generator with Remote Control Apparatus which comprises a conventional portable electric power generator well known in the art which is equipped with a remote control system consisting of either wireless or hardwired means so the user can start or stop the engine powering the generator unit without having to physically travel to the generator unit location.
The wireless embodiment of the invention makes use of radio frequency communication, optical communication or sonic communication. A battery powered wireless transmitter located at a remote site with respect to the generator unit is used to transmit signals to the battery-powered receiver located on the generator unit. The user operates the transmitter to turn on the engine of the generator or to turn it off and/or to control the engine speed or power or to control the choke setting of the engine. Both the transmitter and receiver may use electronic signal encoding and decoding, respectively, to control only the generator unit intended and to eliminate wireless signal interference and undesired operation of the generator unit due to spurious wireless signals in the vicinity.
The hardwired embodiment of the invention remotely controls the starting and stopping and/or engine speed, choke setting, or power level of the engine powering the portable electric power generator via a set of electrical conductors connected to switches in the remote control unit. These conductors may be manufactured into the extension power cord that must be used to transfer electrical power from the generator to the location where the power is needed, or the control conductors may be a separate set to allow flexibility in the use of various extension power cords.
For both the wireless remote embodiment and the hardwired remote embodiment, the electric power generator is equipped to emit an audible tonal pattern or electronically recorded voice message or both to provide a warning that the internal combustion engine of the generator unit is about to start. A short duration time delay (few seconds) is designed into the system to provide time for the audible alarm or recorded voice warning message, or both, to sound and for personnel to stand clear prior to engaging the starter motor of the internal combustion engine via a remote control command.
Both the wireless remote embodiment and the hardwired remote embodiment of the invention may be manufactured into the generator unit or provided as an accessory to be added on to generator units equipped with an electric start feature.